Only So Far
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: AU! Elliot and Olivia knew each other a long time ago, but under very different circumstances. Read to find out! Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Elliot took a deep breath staring out at the New York skyline. The sun was just rising and his morning coffee was already cold. Although whether it was cold or steaming hot, it wouldn't effect him the way caffeine should. The world felt like it was crumbling around him, yet his current position should've been making him feel like he had conquered the world. The case he had been working on for the past six years was closed, but with that closure came new mysteries. "Where are you?" He breathed looking out at the city still buzzing with live, about to become bombarded with cars commuting to and from work.

His attention was torn away from the city when his phone chimed on his bed. Grabbing the item, he saw a message from his boss with a picture attached. He ignored the last statement about sending a quick reply, trying to figure out how to tell his boss that the woman they had seen at the gala the night before was supposed to be dead and was his daughter.

* * *

Olivia moaned softly stretching out in the large hotel bed. The silk sheets brushed on her bare back, reminding her of a lover's touch after spending hours grabbing at each other in anyway but gently. Her eyes opened to the sunlight pouring in her window from outside. The waves were already in full roar, crashing into the shore just enough to scare off a rookie swimmer, but perfect for a trained surfer. Her phone sat silent as she pulled on the new surfer suit sent to her from Washington, a note of congratulations attached to it. She let her hair fall free grabbing her ankle strap. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror, the scar on her neck catching the brown orbs.

 _The steel felt cold against her neck, but began to burn her when it broke open her flesh. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about." She pleaded with the man holding her down onto the pavement._

 _"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You have the program." He barked into her ear, pushing down on her chest harder._

 _Suddenly, he was off of her and on the ground writhing in pain. Another man dropped onto him, cuffing him and dragging him off. A different man showed up above her and helped her up without much effort on her part. His black hair was short, almost cropped, and his blue eyes seemed to cut right through her. "Are you okay?"_

 _"No, what is going on?" Olivia asked before he brought a handkerchief up and pressed it against her bleeding throat._

 _"I can't tell you that." He said before helping her back to the car they brought. "All I can tell you is that I am here to protect you."_

 _Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, yanking herself away from his arms. "Protection? From what? Why do I need protecting?"_

 _The man sighed running a hand down his face. "I'm protecting you on your father's behalf. Taylor Worth, that's your father, right?"_

 _"Yeah, he's my father. What's wrong with him?" Olivia asked immediately feeling her panic start to take over._

 _"He's in the hospital. I'll take you to him." The man stated before holding out his hand for her to take. "My name is Elliot Stabler."_

She could still feel the blade. The man that did that to her ended up staying in holding until he committed suicide two weeks after they took him in. The world turned upside down for her in more than one way. Those blue eyes... they still cut through her like a knife. The night before was the first time in years she had let her true feelings show.

 _Olivia laughed while hanging on the arm of the wealthy socialite beside her. It was the fifth joke he had told in two minutes and none of them were funny. In fact, they made her want to strangle him. He let her step ahead of him to sit down. Although she was there to kill him, she couldn't let him know she was there for anything but to act stupid and sexy for him. She purposely dropped her bracelet onto the floor before bending over in the red silk gown that hugged every curve she had. It was funny how something so expensive could be torn so easily. The fabric was flimsy, but did the job of making her look like a blood sucking bimbo. "I hope you don't mind; I hired some protection for the night." He spoke in a hushed tone before glancing behind him at the two rows of seats that were clearly full, most of them occupied by common black ties._

 _"Are we in danger?" Olivia asked scooting closer to him. She rolled her eyes when he looked down her dress to get a better look at her._

 _"We may be. So, stay close to me." He whispered into her ear before wrapping his arm around her._

 _Olivia nodded her head once before looking to the far wall, using her peripheral to search for anyone that looked somewhat capable of protecting the baboon beside her. The steely blue eyes made her freeze in her seat. He hadn't seen her yet, too busy paying attention to the passing guests looking for seats. "You know, if we're in a dangerous place, maybe we should go somewhere safe."_

 _His arm tightened around her. "I'm sure we'll be fine."_

 _"Well, I'm sure we will, but I'd really like to go somewhere more... private." Olivia purred into his ear before licking the shell. He squirmed slightly in his seat before looking around. "What do you say?"_

 _"We'll have to be discreet." He said before taking her hand into his and standing up with her. Olivia watched the tag team until they were out of site. His hand immediately fell from the small of her back down to her ass, not masking to anyone what they were sneaking away to do. "Let's go in here."_

 _Olivia saw the familiar brown sign that read janitors closet. Of course, he would pick this place! She took his face into her hands before pulling him into the closet, shutting the door quietly, and kissing him. His hands rushed to lift up her dress, but he couldn't even lift it above her knees by the time she twisted his neck just enough to kill him. The cracking noise echoed in the small dark room before he hit the floor._

 _Smiling to herself, she opened the door again and stepped out. The entire hallway was clear. She pulled out her compact from her clutch and checked her make up. Nothing had changed to drastically from what she had imagined. As soon as she slid it into her clutch again, she felt someone else near her. The goose bumps broke out across her skin. Someone was staring at her, coming closer._

 _"Hey you, the show is starting. Nobody is supposed to be out here." The voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end._ _Olivia looked up to find blue eyes staring back at her from down the hallway. He froze in his steps, his mouth falling open at the site in front of him. "Olivia?"_

 _The second her name fell from his lips, she bolted down to the other end of the hallway. He started running after her. She went around the corner and opened the door to the stairwell. Gripping onto the railing, she flung herself over, getting rid of her heels in the process, and dropped down the two floors to the basement. She hit the floor and somersaulted to keep herself from shattering the bones in her legs. Out of instinct, she looked back up to find Elliot just getting into the stairwell. "Olivia!" He yelled after her._

 _Olivia ran through the next door and continued to change directions until she was sure she had lost him. Her heart was pounding, not from the physical workout she was putting herself through, but from the adrenaline running through her system. She took a few minutes to calm her breathing before opening up the door to the next hallway. The door closed before she saw Elliot standing on the other end of the hallway with a gun pointed at her. "Olivia Worth."_

 _"That's not my name anymore, Stabler." Olivia stated before leaning against the door. "Look, I have somewhere else to be."_

 _"Like your grave?" Elliot asked taking a step towards her. "I've been to your plot. You're supposed to be dead."_

 _Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well my father was supposed to die fifteen years ago. Things aren't always what they seem."_

 _Elliot frowned, the shock still present on his face. "How is this even possible? How are you alive?"_

 _"You're a smart man, Elliot. Figure it out." Olivia said before opening the door._

 _"Freeze or I'll shoot!" Elliot barked at her._

 _Olivia chuckled darkly, her hair falling front of her face. "I don't want to have to kill you, Elliot. Besides, you told me you were going to protect me. I'm pretty sure my father wouldn't like it if you killed his only daughter who is supposed to already be dead. It's a lost opportunity really." She waved a finger at him. "I'll see you around." She disappeared behind the door after that._

 _Elliot ran to the door, but found only an empty room and no trace of where Olivia went._

She looked over at the dress that had been tossed onto the floor from the night before. Her holstered gun sat on the table next to her bed still loaded and ready from the time she took on this assignment. Once she had escaped the gala, she knew she couldn't stay in the same city as those blue eyes. Her own eyes closed thinking of the way he looked at her, the same way he looked at her all those years ago. "Don't you dare think about it, Olivia. That life is over now." She said to herself before getting ready to head down to the beach.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Elliot ran a hand down his face before stepping out of the elevator. His floor was like a grenade went off. People were rushing to each other's desks. Papers were flying. The printer was lighting up like the Fourth of July. His eight a.m. flight landed him in Washington in time for the briefing that CIA agent Taylor Worth was heading to talk about the assassination from the night before that they had failed to stop. The call came three days ago that the Governor's son was in danger. He was suspected of multiple offenses that could never make it to court for lack of evidence.

Elliot had always expected that the evidence had disappeared with money, but it was no reason to kill the arrogant little fuck that decided he could commit crime after crime without punishment. He hadn't told agent Worth that Olivia had been there the night before, his only daughter that he though died years ago. The truth behind that story was still fermenting in Elliot's mind. How could she be alive? He was at the crime scene of her death. He remembered the ME report, word for word. _Olivia Worth, age 24, died after swerving on the Manhattan bridge and driving over the edge. Lungs were filled with river water, too much damage done to body to do dental comparison. Car was identified by Detective Elliot Stabler of the NYPD._ Her death forced him to quit his detective job and move onto Washington, earning a place next to her father in the CIA.

He shook his head. The feelings there were still unresolved, and he wasn't planning on going to a therapist to talk about his problems anytime soon. Hurrying past the swarm of terrified paper shufflers, he walked towards his office, already seeing Taylor's note stuck to his door like a kick me sign on someone's back. He grabbed it and closed himself into his office before actually looking down at the small neon green post it. _Come to my office when my meeting is done~Worth_

"Shit." Elliot mumbled under his breath before situating himself at his desk. He knew he would have to tell Taylor about the fact that his daughter was very much alive, and now a trained killer. He saw her come out of that closet where the body was. She didn't have a single flaw about her when she emerged, looking as if she had refreshed herself in the bathroom instead of murder a man in a supply closet. His eyes caught site of the small black picture frame sitting beside his computer. Anybody who came into his office could only see it if they went behind his desk, which no one was allowed to do besides Worth. The frame held one of the last pictures he ever took with Olivia Worth. "Well, that's not her name anymore." He mumbled to himself, but let a smile grace his face anyway. He was holding her on the front porch steps of his old house in Queens. She was laughing at something he said, her eyes casting down to the ground instead of at the camera. He remembered the day perfectly too.

 _"Elliot, I don't like pictures." Olivia argued as he held her captive between his legs on the steps in front of his house. "C'mon, it's like one hundred degrees out here. Let's go back inside._

 _"Why don't you like pictures? They hold memories." Elliot chuckled at her struggle to set herself free. She was easy to hold, even with all her fighting. But, she knew he would let her go if something was seriously wrong. "All I'm asking for is one picture. Can't you do that for me?"_

 _Olivia let out a laugh. "I have done plenty for you. Just last night should answer your question."_

 _Elliot nearly growled behind, sending shivers down her spine. "Last night was spectacular, but I'm not going to take a picture of you like that. Someone else could get their hands on it, and your body is mine now."_

 _Olivia giggled before she saw him take their picture on his phone. "You suck." She squealed when he pulled her up, making her sit in his lap. "You are such a weirdo. I have never had a boyfriend who liked taking pictures of me."_

 _"Well, you've never had me as a boyfriend." Elliot stated before kissing her head. "So, do you wanna relive last night?"_

 _Olivia smirked before leaning closer to his ear, letting her lips graze the shell of his ear. "That depends. Where are we going to do this reliving?"_

Elliot shook his head. She was the last serious relationship he had, ten years ago. Since then, it was one night stands and blind dates. The girls were either too loose or just didn't understand what he was talking about half of the time. Olivia was the perfect in between, and he had been stupid enough to let her go without a trace.

"Elliot," his next door colleague interrupted his thoughts, "Worth just finished with his meeting. Good luck." He said sympathetically before disappearing from the doorway as suddenly as he appeared.

"Let's get this over with." Elliot breathed before grabbing his things and walking towards his boss's office.

* * *

Olivia smiled feeling the ocean air against her tan skin. The beach was crowded with a boat load of people who had come from the mainland. The morning surfing session was a good way to clear her head. The night before had messed with her emotions, and she was not trained to deal with that. The last time she had feelings this strong was when she first joined the agency, after everything went to shit. With enough people around, she felt comfortable not having her gun with her. Besides, she was just meeting her handler.

He sat in a white suit under the shade of one of the umbrella tables outside of the small café. She walked up behind him, letting her hand graze his shoulder before sitting across the table from him. He smirked at her as if they were lovers meeting up for a rendezvous. "Ed." She greeted.

"Olivia." Ed replied giving a slight nod of recognition before taking a sip of his gin and tonic she assumed. He moved his jacket as if it would rest behind him before leaning towards her. "I saw the news this morning. Way to be subtle about everything."

"I ran into a old acquaintance. He recognized me before I could get away, but I did. You know as well as I do that there is no way to trace things back to me." Olivia stated feeling like a broken record. She had been known within the agency to get things done no matter what the damage or publicity. That's what got her in trouble, but they kept her around because of it. "Just skip the speech and get onto my next assignment. You know I don't like to sit around and vacation."

Ed sighed before pulling out a folder he had been hiding behind him. "You aren't going to like this case."

Olivia rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses before grabbing the folder from his hand. "When do I ever like an assignment?" She opened the folder and felt her stomach drop fifteen floors seeing the familiar face staring back at her. She quickly closed it and tossed it onto the table between them. "I'm not handling this guy again."

"You are." Ed immediately fought back. "Nobody else will touch this guy because of you and your connections. This is your kill, and only yours."

"The last time you sent me to kill this guy, I almost died." Olivia hissed back nearly shoving the folder into his lap. His hand slapped down onto the item and held it in place. "William Lewis is a sadist. He should've died along time ago, but he's not mine to kill."

Ed thrust the folder at her. "Yes, he is. He is your match. The first time we sent you was when you had your first assignment. We didn't know what he was capable of back then. He's the largest organized crime leader in the world, and you will get this guy. You have grown and learned from your work."

"So has he." Olivia breathed. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes remembering being in the hands of Lewis. It was the only case that she couldn't handle, and the one that pushed her to close every one after that. "Somebody else can do it."

"There is no one else, and you will do this." Ed stated through gritted teeth.

Olivia raised an eyebrow to him, leaning forward in her seat. "You can't make me. I can disappear from this life forever, and you've trained me to do so."

"Yes, but you won't back down from this one." Ed said as if it was a fact instead of a human choice of sanity.

Olivia opened the case again and started flipping through the material, feeling a chill run through her when she saw a picture of Taylor Worth in the back of the folder. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He's the only thing keeping Lewis from spreading business into the U.S. Your father is his next target. You need to find Lewis and stop him before he gets to your father." Ed stated before standing up, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table. "You will do this." With that, he walked away, disappearing into the small crowd of tourists.

"Fuck." Olivia whispered to herself before closing the file and walking off towards her hotel with the folder in her hand, clasped together with white knuckles.

 **Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys are amazing! Sorry for the wait! I've been on my senior class trip to Washington D.C. and New York. Then, I graduated this past weekend.**

Olivia grazed her gun with her fingers, a habit she had picked up over the years after one incident where her gun had gone missing. She could feel the sweat dripping down at her back as she stood on the expanse of blacktop surrounding the airport. The heat was intense. Her legs felt like they were going to bake to a crisp waiting for her jet to fuel up.

"We don't have to do this. This is your choice, baby girl." Fin said to her, standing by her side. He was the one person in the agency that she trusted with her life. He didn't go out into the field, but he monitored everything around her to make sure nothing would hurt her on a mission. "Ed can find somebody else at the agency."

Olivia didn't look at him. She had made up her mind that she needed to do this. As much as she didn't want to see William Lewis again, she wouldn't let him take away her father when he was innocent in their little war. Just the thought of his smile made her stomach twist into knots. "That's where you're wrong. I can't let him get to Taylor Worth. I let Lewis ruin me before. I won't let him get to me like this. If he wants to get into the US, he can come through me."

Fin sighed before pulling out his phone and clicking a few things before speaking again. "The tank is almost full. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Olivia said before turning to see men dressed in the airport dress clothes loading her things onto the plane. "I know the drill all too well."

"The hotel is booked under Stabler's name." Fin smirked before making noises of disapproval when Olivia slapped his arm. "What? Nobody is going to look for his reservation in Washington."

Olivia shook her head. "I swear to God. I am going to kill you one of these days."

"How would you kill me?" Fin asked slurping his coffee.

Olivia smirked at him before letting out a content sigh. "Well, I'd probably kill you quickly. Neck snap, stabbing, maybe gunshot to the skull."

Fin choked on his drink, coughing until he caught his breath. "I'd really like an open casket funeral. So, neck snap would be fine with me." He coughed a few more times before putting his phone back in his pocket. "The plane's fueled. Ready for Washington?"

* * *

Elliot stepped inside Taylor Worth's office, immediately blinded by the sun coming through the glass east wall. Taylor didn't seem to mind the sun at all. He stood by the windows overlooking Washington. The busy city was in full swing as cars zoomed by going back and forth over the bridge between Virginia and Maryland. "Sit down, Elliot." He said without turning to look at him.

"Yes sir." Elliot breathed before sitting down in one of the chairs across from Worth's desk. The large office felt like it was constricting him. The fancy furniture and incredible view felt like an upgrade to the east side compared to his tiny office that could hardly fit a queen sized mattress inside. "About last night-"

"Yes, let's talk about last night." Taylor interrupted before turning and sitting down at his desk. He looked tired, almost drained. His brown hair was now a mix of gray and white. This job had aged him. It aged anyone in his position. But, Taylor didn't let it slow him down. "Why did the person we were supposed to protect last night end up dead in a supply closet? Huh? Why did this job get so fucked up before the play even started?"

"Let me explain." Elliot started before seeing Taylor's famous 'try me' face graced his features. Good thing he came into this office ready to deliver. "Our guy was killed by a woman, his date last night."

Taylor shook his head, placing his clasped hands onto his desk. "We cleared his date."

Elliot shook his head. "No, we didn't. We cleared the girl with the fake identity." He pulled out his phone and found the footage of Olivia in the hallway staring him down with his gun trained on her. He put it onto Taylor's desk, facing him. "She was his real date."

Taylor picked up the phone and slid his glasses on before looking at the frozen bit of footage. His face visibly paled as his powerful stance turned into one of a desperate man's. "That's impossible."

"I thought the same thing until I saw her last night." Elliot stated before pointing to Olivia. "She killed our guy."

"You're wrong." Taylor said shaking his head. "Olivia was a sweet, innocent girl who was forced off of a bridge. There's the ME report. I had to identify the body. I had to bury her! She's dead! She's not a killer, Stabler!"

Elliot shook his head. "Taylor, I saw her. I spoke to her. It's her. She got caught in the wrong hands when you were in your coma."

Taylor pointed his finger at Elliot. "I told you to protect her!"

"And, I did!" Elliot shouted back. "I protected her from every possible threat! I loved her! I loved her so much that I had to let her go when the CIA asked to recruit me! We ruined her! Because of our choices, our jobs, she is a trained killer without a name! We made her into the type of person we hunt and kill! Now, I want to get her out and safe her, but you need to stop laying blame and take some responsibility in the fact that we are both to blame for the situation she is in now."

"You're right." Taylor breathed before standing up and walking around his office, scratching his head. "Do we know who she works for yet?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I'm still reeling from the fact that she's alive, and I've been visiting somebody else's grave every week for the past ten years." Elliot stated standing up himself, running a hand down his face.

Taylor nodded. "This stays between us. I don't want anybody to know that Olivia is behind this. If we do that, we put a target on her back. Whatever she is involved in, she can't have that."

Elliot nodded. "Understood. How are we going to find her?"

"She didn't kill you. That means she still has feelings for you." Taylor stated before going back to the glass wall and staring out over the horizon. "We can use that to our advantage."

 **Please review! I know it's short, but I want to update other stories too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

 _Olivia groaned rolling over in the bed and not finding Elliot there laying next to her. "Babe, come back to bed!" She called out, although her voice was muffled from her arm that she hadn't bothered to move._

 _Suddenly, Elliot had jumped into the bedroom and started spanking her ass playfully. "Why? It's such a beautiful day outside! We should go for a walk. Better yet, a run! Who would sleep when it's so nice out?"_

 _"People who actually like to sleep in until at least six in the morning." Olivia mumbled before she felt him dragging her down to the foot of the bed. She reached for the headboard, but didn't get to it quick enough. "No! Elliot, I want to sleep."_

 _"Liv, honey, c'mon. We'll go for a short one hour jog around Washington. We could go around the mall, look at all the monuments. We could stop by and admire the White House." Elliot suggested as he turned her over and climbed on top of her. He chuckled when she curled herself against his leg and closed her eyes again._

 _Olivia patted his chest. "Or, we could stay in bed and sleep and then have great morning sex. I think I'll pass."_

 _"Or, we could go for our jog and then have awesome shower sex. Come home all hot and sweaty, ready to peel off our clothes." Elliot grinned down at her as he leaned closer to her ear._

 _"I'm already naked. Your option requires me to get dressed." Olivia smirked._

 _Elliot knew she had him there. He grinned though when he thought of what he had bought and stored in the garage. "Well, not exactly." He again pushed her onto her back before wrapping her up in their bedspread like a parent would wrap their infant child. "There we go."_

 _Olivia struggled against the blanket. "What the hell are you doing?"_

 _Elliot smiled as he lifted her up and started carrying her throughout his small house that they had been sharing for a little over a year. "Do you remember what I bought for the bike a few weeks ago?"_

 _"You are not putting me in that thing." Olivia said with wide eyes. She continued to protest as he carried her out to the garage. She groaned seeing that his bike was already hooked up to the small netted cart that was made for little kids to sit in as their parents rode their own bikes. "Elliot, I'm not going around Washington in only our bedding. That's just crazy."_

 _"Well, you didn't want to put on clothes." Elliot stated before squatting down and placing her into the black and yellow bike cart. She had to curl her legs up and sit sideways in order to fit, but she fit and that's what he wanted at the moment. She tried to free herself from the blanket again as he went to lock up the house, but it was no use. When he came back, he nearly jumped onto his bike, slipping his helmet on. "Are you ready?"_

 _Olivia couldn't help but giggle at how excited her boyfriend was just to be outside with her this early in the morning on a Saturday, the one morning of the week he usually allowed himself to sleep in. "Fuck you."_

 _Elliot looked over his shoulder at her with a sly grin. "I plan to later."_

"Liv? Liv?... Olivia!" Fin hollered. Olivia jumped with a start as she woke up. By instinct, she already had her gun trained on Fin for his surprise. "Woah! Baby girl, it's just me! I'm your friend, Fin. Put the gun down."

Olivia yawned as she put her gun back from where she grabbed it. "How many times have I told you not to stand directly in front of me when you wake me up?"

Fin rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry, I forgot my ten foot pole I use to wake you up." He grabbed his duffle bag off the leather seat behind him. "We're in Washington."

"Okay," Olivia turned to look out the window and saw the familiar scene outside of the small glass barrier, "I'll be out in a minute."

Fin nodded his head before exiting the plane. Olivia looked around the small plane before rubbing her eyes. She had forgotten about that morning. Elliot was always excited to go for runs and jogs around Washington. She used to love it herself. The way he looked down at her on the bed. The way he always looked at her. Those blue eyes would forever be burned into her memory no matter how much she tried to erase them. He chest constricted thinking of the look he gave her the night before. She was a completely different person than the girl he fell in love with, but she could still see the love in his eyes. It was there. She could see every ounce of it even with his gun trained on her. That's how she got away.

She ran a hand through her hair before frowning. Why was he there in the first place? _"You're father is the head of the CIA."_ She remembered her father saying one day when he came home. He was walking around the theater like he owned the place. Her eyes widened as she thought about those blue eyes again. "You left me to join the fucking CIA?"

* * *

Elliot hurried into his apartment with Taylor on his heels. He turned and locked the door while Elliot hurried over to his wall safe. "Should I be on your ass about the fact that you have this technology without the agency knowing?"

Elliot smirked as he pulled out multiple laptops and scanners. "Only if you want to give up finding your daughter."

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Taylor asked as Elliot started setting it up on the small coffee table in his living room.

"You don't want to know." Elliot stated before opening his scanner and putting Olivia's picture inside. He watched as the green light memorized every inch of the picture before the laptops came to life. Pictures, videos, news clippings, and many others started popping up, all with Olivia's face plastered across each screen. She'd been everywhere: Russia, Mexico, Iraq, Korea, Japan, South Africa. There were so many pop ups of security camera shots that the search stopped and asked for a fifth computer to store everything. "I guess we can start with this."

Taylor's eyes widened seeing a gun in his daughter's hand in most of the photos. "She really has turned into a killer."

Elliot nodded his head before seeing a photo of her that looked like it had been taken around the time she supposedly died. He enlarged the photo to see that she was wearing a black hoodie, covering her black eye and bloodied face. "Jesus Christ!"

"Who did that to her?" Taylor asked through gritted teeth. "It's gotta say something."

"It doesn't, but that sign in the background definitely says Yamoussoukro, Cote d'Ivoire." Elliot pointed out before Taylor stood up. "That had to be around the time she started working for whatever company she's working for. There's not a mark on her in any photos after that." He right clicked the picture and pulled up the information of the photo. "The picture was taken back in 2002. She died in December of '01."

Taylor nodded. "That was probably her first assignment. Whoever she got did a number on her." He looked around at the gadgets and noticed that Elliot was staring at a certain laptop. "Why didn't you ever try this before?"

"I didn't think to look for a dead woman's picture on my computer. I didn't need to read any articles on her dead, and I have plenty of pictures of her around my home and office. Hell, my phone has more pictures of her on it, and I didn't even have a camera phone when we dated."

"Why did you get all this stuff?" Taylor asked calmly, almost mechanically.

Elliot looked up at Taylor before wiping his hands on his pants. "This also pulls voices. Olivia died two weeks after I ended things with her to join the CIA." He started pulling up his saved documents on the laptop he had been staring at so intently before. "I used her voicemail message to get tracks of her voice." He went into a folder marked 'Olivia' and clicked on one of the dozens of audio files he had. Taylor teared up hearing his daughter's voice for the first time in fifteen years.

 _ **"Hey baby, I'm about to head into the doctor's office. I know that you're still mad about having to work, but don't worry about it. I'll call you after the appointment to let you know how things go. Remember that I love you, El. I'll see you tonight.**_

Elliot exited out of the small window that had popped up to the play the one of the many snip bits that had kept him going the past decade and a half. He looked back up at Taylor, his eyes swelling the slightest as the tears welled in his eyes. "That's why I have all this." He looked back at the computer, Olivia plastered over every inch of it. "I've been in love with a ghost."

 **Please review! I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia stared up at the monument in front of her. The white stone was massive compared to her small form standing before it. The people around her were either snapping photos of it or were more concerned with their own lives to even bother walking inside to see the image of President Lincoln sitting down with his arms resting on the armrests of his chair. The crowd was fairly large and made her feel safer than if she was there with just a few people hurrying passed. This was her favorite monument to pass on those morning runs. She could look at it for hours and never get tired of it. But, she knew it was about time to go when she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand up. She slipped her phone into her pocket before watching him walk further under the roof that guarded Honest Abe.

Elliot gazed up at the statue as he walked closer to it, looking more like a hypnotized zombie than the educated man she knew he was. Although she knew that she needed to go, her body wouldn't move. That's when he turned and saw her leaning against one of the pillars. As soon as a person walked in front of her though, she was gone. He rushed to the steps and found her already at the bottom looking up at him. "Liv?" He breathed.

Next thing he knew, he was sprinting down the steps while she started walking away at a pace that looked almost painfully slow. The closer he got to the bottom of the steps, the more she blended in with the crowd around them. He started moving as fast as his legs would carry him, making him probably look suspicious to the people walking by admiring the monuments that Washington had to offer.

He passed the pond and reached the row of trees that began the grassy area that led to numerous amazing sites. Despite the opportunity it held, it meant nothing to him at this moment when he knew there was some _one_ more important here. He looked around the paths and along the street sidewalk looking for the brown eyed brunette that had etched herself into his memory when he heard her clear her throat behind him. He whipped around to find her smirking at him, her frame leaning against one of the trees. "It can't be that alarming to see me now. I mean, you did just discover I was alive last night."

"I didn't expect you to come directly for me." Elliot stated letting his arm come down to his side, brushing against the firearm that never left his waist outside of his apartment complex. "You can't possibly be here to turn yourself in."

"Why would I do that? There's no proof of the crimes you think I've committed." Olivia smiled as she circled around him. Her fingers started to play with the ends of his suit jacket. He could feel the air of her voice against his neck as she spoke. "Relax Stabler. I wouldn't ever kill you with so many witnesses."

Elliot's eyes widened as she came back in front of him. He knew that he should be scared by her words, but he had been intimate with her on so many levels. The trust that he had confided in her all those years ago was still built within him. She was a completely different woman than the one he left fifteen years ago, but there was no denying he loved her.

To anyone around them, she would look like an ordinary person out for a walk in her jeans and white t-shirt. But, he knew her so much better. "I'll keep that in mind when I go into a closet next time."

Olivia rolled her eyes before gently taking his tie between her slender digits. "You didn't tell me something before you left all those years ago."

"What was that?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"You forgot to mention," Olivia started before tightening her grip on his tie and nearly choking him with a sharp tug, "that you were leaving me for a fucking job at the CIA."

Elliot grabbed her wrist tightly, bringing her closer to him. "What exactly did you want me to say? Babe, sorry I can't stay. Your father's firm offered me a job to work with him and dating you would put you in too much danger."

"Of get off your fucking idea that I'm weaker just because I didn't go through the God damned marines like you did. If you really still believe that, I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong right now, witnesses or not." Olivia spat at him, the venom of her words almost visible rolling off her tongue.

Elliot loosened his grip on her wrist and watched as she nearly ripped it away as if his touch had burned her. "At the time I left you, you were not in the physical state you are now. How should I know would you go and fucking 'kill' yourself before becoming an assassin? The woman I lived with hated to hear about petty crimes on the news."

"I still do." Olivia stated raising her eyebrows briefly as a silent challenge.

"Then, explain to me how my sweet Olivia turned into a cold blooded killer. My Olivia would have never gotten into any of this. My Olivia would have pulled herself up and dusted herself off before telling herself things were going to be okay. She wouldn't have gone and joined some cult that kills people and then runs to another country to find their next victim. So, tell me how my Olivia changed into this. Where is my Olivia? Where is the woman I love?" Elliot demanded.

Olivia glanced down, her hardened exterior being torn suddenly by his words. "She's gone. You left. Her father was never supposed to wake up. Her life was over." Her body suddenly went rigid before every emotion drained from her eyes. "I had to end her if I was ever going to survive. And, it's not like I kill people just to do it. I don't kill people who don't deserve it. You were protecting that guy because he had information on so many crimes that killing him would hurt you, not him. I serve justice where the law can't."

Elliot felt so many pieces inside of him break from the coldness of her words. "I should've stayed. If I knew you would become this, I never would have left."

Olivia slipped her sunglasses on over her eyes. "Yeah, well you did. It's too late to change it now."

"Liv-" Elliot started, but was cut off when Olivia pushed passed him.

"Goodbye Elliot." Olivia said before walking away, leaving him standing there as if he hadn't been there at all. She quickly disappeared between the people coming her way from the street crossing when she took out her phone and dialed Fin's number. His voice came through after the second ring. "Hey Fin, can you make me a key copy when I get back?"

 **Please review! Love you guys! Sorry it's been a while. My house got flooded after I went down to see my sister in North Carolina. We had to tear out the carpet in my room. I'm still moving back into my room. I just got my car back last week, but I have to take it back because everything isn't working correctly. I ended up getting an inch of mud in my car. It was terrible. Tip to everyone: when buying a house, make sure it is on a hill or in a well drained area.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Fin handed over the fresh key to Olivia before putting the key mold in his desk. "I didn't think you'd already be catching leads with this assignment. I didn't even think you'd start until Lewis got to town."

"I already know where he's staying. He's checking into his hotel under an old alias. It wasn't that hard to find him. It's almost like he knows I'm after him." Olivia breathed before slipping the key into her pocket. "This doesn't concern the case."

"You know that you can't let personal matters interfere." Fin stated leaning back in his chair. "You are supposed to be dead. It's bad enough we're in the place you grew up. You're going to have to be more careful here. You can't just walk around town like a tourist. Someone will see you, and someone will recognize you. Taylor Worth is known around here, and he has been talking about his dead daughter for years."

Olivia paused a beat before looking up at the picture of her father they had posted up on the board for the assignment. "I know. I watch the annual benefit each year. But, I need to do this. These people already know I'm alive."

Fin stood up quickly and blocked her from leaving by standing in front of the door. "If this is about Elliot-"

"We don't talk about Elliot." Olivia nearly growled at him before pushing passed him. "I'll be back later." With that, she was gone.

* * *

Olivia slipped inside the dark apartment. Thankfully, she had made it before it became too dark outside. She didn't want to have to turn the lights just to see what she was doing. The place was nice. Really nice. Immediately walking into the living room, the whole entire wall was made of large glass windows that showed Washington's best. A few steps led into a completely decked out kitchen and the apartment continued upward until it reached his room, right above the living room with the same windows.

The bedroom held a bed, a TV, and a nightstand, but nothing else. It really was a bachelor pad. There were no signs or smells of a woman living here or even being here recently. The bathroom held only one toothbrush and the closet had only suits, casual clothes tucked away neatly in drawers. When she was satisfied that no one else lived here, she made her way back to the bedroom and paused when she caught sight of a picture frame on the small black nightstand. Her heart clenched when she got a closer look.

It was a picture of her laying beside him fast asleep. She didn't even know he took this picture. The quality of it was low, but good enough to recognize where and who was in the picture. Only Elliot's elbow was caught in the small frame, but the rest was her. It was placed perfectly underneath his lamp so she was the first and last thing he saw during his day. "Why did you leave?" She whispered before blinking away the tears threatening to spill over.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that question. She didn't know how much time she had left before he came home. Hurrying back downstairs, she went into the living room and found the familiar picture he used to hide things behind when they lived together. Pulling the picture down, she saw the vault that used to hide in their shared bedroom wall. "If I still know you, I know where you put the password." She smirked before reaching under the coffee table and grabbing a piece of paper taped to the bottom of it. She frowned when the paper still had the same combination as it did fifteen years ago. "You remembered..."

Moved the dial until her birthday was locked as the combination, the door made a slight pop before she could pull it open. Grabbing the laptop inside, she sat down on the floor against the front door and started it up. "Let's see what you have on here." Clicking on the search icon she had recalled from previous times, she was shocked to find herself already pulled up. The picture was of her in Cote d'Ivoire. The shiver that ran down her spine made her hands start to shake. "Lewis." She breathed before looking at the recent searches. There were only two recorded as the two most recent ones. One was from yesterday afternoon. The other was two days after she faked her death. Both of them were searches of 'Olivia Worth'.

He hadn't been looking for anyone the way he used to. She remembered what he was like. He booted up this laptop the minute he got home and searched numerous people, parties, and international groups that could possibly be tied to whatever he was working on. Now, he only used this laptop to search her. She frowned when she found a recording that was pulled up. When she hit the play button, she felt the air leave her lungs. It was the last message she had left for Elliot before he decided to leave her for the CIA. It was the last piece of her that he had for the past fifteen years until now.

That meant that he had that recording pulled up and kept there for fifteen years. Any search of her name after her death would've resulted in the pictures from different countries that were on there now, and he would've known that she had been alive all these years. "Elliot, you must have felt so guilty." She said to herself as her tears spilled over now. That thought made her break. Knowing that Elliot was living with the guilt of her death all these years... she never thought he would take it that way, but it seemed obvious now. Closing the laptop and putting it back, she closed up everything and put the picture back before seeing the pictures on his movie shelves.

Every picture was of her with him. So many pictures...

* * *

Elliot walked into his apartment and withdrew his gun from his holster when he heard soft music playing from upstairs in his bedroom. Climbing the steps into his kitchen, he found a single wine glass sitting on the counter. A drop of red wine was left at the bottom along with a red lipstick stain on the rim. He continued further into his apartment, walking cautiously into his bedroom. No one was there, but there was a paper on his pillow. He checked his bathroom and closet first, assuring himself that he was the only inside the apartment. He grabbed the piece of paper off of his pillow before noticing the slight dip on the other side of the mattress. The blanket was a little wrinkled, and the pillow had been tilted up towards the headboard.

His eyes went back to read the paper. _I'll be seeing you soon._ He knew that handwriting anywhere, and the wine glass downstairs only confirmed it. "I love you too, Liv." He breathed before laying down on his bed, immediately being surrounded by her scent that had soaked into pillow beside him.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot sat in his recliner staring at the sweating bottle of beer clenched within his fingers. His scared knuckles were white, almost purple from the lack of circulation he was allowing them. Beside him, Taylor was going over the video footage from his apartment building. Olivia made no attempt to hide the fact that she was here. In fact, she smiled up at the security camera in the lobby.

"I don't understand this. Your building is secure. Your doorman is only supposed to let in people who live here. How did she get in?" Taylor asked going into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge.

"I called down and asked him. He's helped me bring luggage up here so many times, and he's seen the amount of pictures I have of her. When he asked me about her when I first moved in, I told him she was the love of my life who I had to let go." Elliot said taking another gulp of the almost warm beer. "I never said she was dead, and he never though she would be. So when he saw her, he told her it was nice to finally meet her and gave her my apartment number. She already had a key." At his point, he was numb. He didn't know what to feel about her breaking into his apartment and seeing his things and leaving that note. He knew that she still cared for him. Her reaction at the mall proved that, but she also had a hatred that he didn't know if he could repair.

Taylor walked back into the room. "How the hell did she get your key?"

Elliot shook his head. "I really don't give a fuck." He looked up at Taylor shaking his head. "I should've never joined the CIA. I should've stayed with her."

"We had no clue that she would do this. Elliot, this job has made your career." Taylor said trying to convince the younger man in front of him that he made the best choice.

Elliot nearly sprang out of his seat as if it were on fire. "So what?! It's taken my whole life away! I took this job, because my dream was to protect this country. But, I had to give up the one woman I've ever loved to the point of wanting to spend the rest of my life with her. I had to give her up. I had to tell her we were over and watch her heart break in front of me. I had to lie to her to protect her, but all I did was hurt her. Taylor, I love her more than anything in the world. When I thought she died, nothing else was worth living for. The only reason I never put a gun in my mouth is because I knew that she would be ashamed of me for doing so! This job means nothing to me anymore. I just want her! I might never have her in my arms again because of my actions, but I'm going to try and earn her love even if I have to do it on my death bed. If she kills me, I'd call it fair. Our choices destroyed the Olivia we once knew. You hired me, because you didn't want me with your daughter."

Taylor shook his head. "That's not true. You were the best choice for my daughter."

"Yes, but I was not good enough in your eyes." Elliot barely whispered. "No one would ever be good enough in your eyes. I don't think I'm good enough. But, there is no one in this world who could love her like I would. I would rather die a thousand ways before she ends up in the arms of another man, waking up to his face every morning, and raising his kids." He pointed to himself, eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall. "That was supposed to be me. I was the one that she was going to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night and make her feel loved and wanted. That was supposed to be me!" He flung his beer bottle against the wall, the almost empty bottle shattering and littering the carpet. "I'm so tired of missing her."

Taylor watched as Elliot slid onto the floor, leaning against his chair was he rested his head in his hands. He slowly walked over to him and crouched down beside him. "I promise you. We will get her back."

Elliot shook his head before pulling a file out from a drawer on his coffee table. He slapped it down on the coffee table. "We can't. She works for them."

"SAS." Taylor breathed. "This was supposed to be a myth that scared rookies in the CIA."

"Yeah, well it exists, and she's supposedly one of their best agents." Elliot said. "She's trained to kill or be killed. A life like ours is impossible for her to live."

Taylor sighed. "Then, we'll find a way. There has got to be at least a part of our old Olivia in her, and she hates crime. That's probably why she joined the Silent Assassin Society."

"Either way, I'm still the man who made her this." Elliot breathed before grabbing the coffee table and standing himself up. "I'm going to bed." With that, Taylor watched as he sulked out of the room, looking like a man who just lost everything.

* * *

 _His panting filled her ear as she clawed at his back. He kept thrusting into her as she brought her legs up higher on his waist, wanting more contact if that was even possible. His skin started to slap against hers, making an echoing sound in the small bedroom. His lips were rough and aggressive, but she was the one shoving her tongue in his mouth. His hand tangled in her hair as she moaned. He tugged her head back, giving him access to her neck while he continued to pump into her. Her hands cupped the back of his head, trying to anchor herself to him. "Fuck." He breathed before pulling entirely out of her._

 _Olivia groaned before he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her up onto her knees, keeping her chest against the mattress before stretching her out from behind. Her moans were muffled by the mattress while his splayed one of his hands on her upper back, keeping her upper body flush against the cotton sheets below. It slowly made it's way to her front, reaching down between her legs before touching her highly sensitive clit. Her near scream was absorbed by the bed while he was unrelenting, trying to push her over the edge and knowing she was too stubborn to give in. "Baby, I can't... it's too much." She panted out before he rubbed her clit harder, setting her nerves on fire._

 _His low baritone reached her ears before her orgasm did. "Then cum for me, baby."_

Olivia gasped as her eyes shot open. Her lungs were screaming as she panted to try and cool down her drenched body. She stood up on shaking legs and walked into her hotel bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water into her face. She could still see his blue eyes in her head, hear that voice commanding her body to follow his. Her body was still following the ghosts of her past. She could feel the arousal between her legs, the throbbing in her core. Her body was still under that man's control.

Grabbing her phone, she was about to call Fin and tell him it was time to work for the day when she saw a text from the only number she ever had to remember. _**I love you too. See you soon.**_ Olivia's heart clenched before she put the phone back down and closed her eyes, praying to God that this wouldn't destroy her.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Olivia sat on the hood of her rental car while Fin stood pacing the black top while stuffing nachos into his mouth. She kept looking at the front doors of the airport where her unwelcome guest was supposed to be arriving. "What's your problem?" She asked getting annoyed with the rhythmic scuffing of his shoes against the ground.

"We aren't hiding at all. With one glance, this guy could send men from all directions to kill us." Fin said as he tossed the chip bag onto the ground, wiping off the residue on his sweatshirt.

"Even if he sees us, he won't do anything about it. The last time I saw him, he was arrogant and cocky. He thinks that he can still overpower me." Olivia breathed before seeing William Lewis step outside the airport, a cane supporting his right side. She could feel every part of her body tingle just remembering the things he had done to torture her. The electrical burn scars were still faint on her skin. He stood on the pavement while he slipped on his sunglasses. Two men were guarding him on either side as he walked over to his car and climbed into the back seat. "He's here."

Fin nearly jumped into the car. "Are you getting in?"

Olivia saw the driver of the car as it started leaving the pickup lane. "I already know where he's going."

* * *

Elliot walked into Taylor's office the next morning, two coffees in hand. "Why did you want me to come in here for your meeting?"

"I'm meeting with William Lewis in ten minutes." Taylor said accepting his coffee and putting it down on his desk.

"William Lewis?" Elliot asked wide eyed. "I can't believe you even allowed him into the country. You know what he does for a living."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of what that man does to earn his millions. No one has ever gotten proof that could hold up in a court though." He started pulling up different files on his computer. "He flew in this morning. He should be arriving any moment."

Elliot sat down in the chair across from Taylor's desk. "What do you want with him?"

"If I can get him here, he will do something illegal here. With monitoring and surveillance, we'll have good chances of catching him. I just didn't think he'd come here as quickly as he did. I didn't even set up this meeting. He wants to talk to me about security for his 'business' here. Of course, that's the business that fronts his sex trafficking." Taylor muttered before the door opened and the receptionist smiled at them. "Send him in, Kelly."

A moment later, William Lewis walked into the large office. He had a slight limp with the cane in his hand. There was a circular scar around his left eye, but he was still the picture of a successfully made criminal. He smiled at Taylor and Elliot before shaking their hands. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Worth."

"Mr. Lewis, your call came as a surprise. I never thought I'd get a call from you." Taylor said leaning back in his chair. "So, what exactly do you want from me?"

"Well, like I said over the phone, I want to expand my business to the US. Of course, I have to run it by the people who will try to ruin me. I know that you think I'm a monster for the rumors spread about me, but assure you that I'm only a greedy business man."

Taylor smirked the slightest. "I don't see the difference. Look, I do not feel comfortable letting you setup shop here on American soil. I know you are an American, but none the less you still are millionaire, probably billionaire, that has evaded police in fifteen different countries. I can't afford to have that kind of a reputation here."

Lewis shook his head with a smile on his face. "Then, I'll just have to find a way to prove to you that I'm not an evader. I do support the police in many of the countries I have business in. I've made many contributions."

"Contributions or pay offs?" Elliot asked forgetting to contain himself.

"This environment is a little hostile. I didn't expect there to be another person at this meeting." Lewis said before he moved to get up. He stopped when he looked at the desk behind Taylor, seeing the familiar face smiling in the small five by six frame. "Who is she to you?"

Elliot looked at the picture Lewis was focused on, the remains of his professional exterior completely dropping. Taylor spoke up. "She's my daughter... was my daughter." He corrected himself. How far Olivia's story went was something he didn't want to cross if it meant she might be in danger. "Did you know her?"

"Yes," Lewis smiled, almost the smile that would've made the devil himself cringe, "I met her when I was over in Africa. Cote D'Ivoire to be exact." Elliot felt the blood start to rush to his face as the emotions started boiling inside of him. The image of Olivia nearly beaten to a pulp in the exact country crossed his mind. "She was unforgettable."

"When did you meet her?" Elliot asked not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Mmmm, it was a long time ago." Lewis said as if he was deep in thought. "It was probably fifteen years ago. I met her shortly after she had given birth."

Taylor nearly choked on his own saliva. "Given birth?"

Lewis nodded his head. "It was very obvious. Just the way she carried herself. She was definitely a new mommy at the time. It's a shame that she died." His voice was nearly dripping with sarcasm, but it almost sounded like sympathy the way he said it. "I even asked her about her child. She never confirmed or denied it. I don't know what the situation was, but I could tell it was a... sore spot for her."

Elliot clenched his fists, willing his impulse to knock out the man sitting next to him wouldn't take over in the next five minutes he had to stay in the room. "I didn't know."

"Well of course, you didn't. It was none of your business." Taylor nearly growled at Elliot before turning his attention back to Lewis. "I'm sorry. My daughter's death has just always been a topic that brings up a lot of issues with my colleagues and I." He shot Elliot a look to shut his trap before anything stupid came out. "Would you mind if we postponed this meeting until tomorrow?"

"I'm only in Washington to see you, Mr. Worth." Lewis smiled before standing up and straining his suit jacket. "But, I will not tolerate any more instances like this. I will await your call." With that, Lewis strutted out of the room, proud of the bombshell he seemed to have dropped on the two grown men behind him.

When the door was closed, Elliot could've butchered Taylor with a look. "What the hell was that? You know damn well what happened to Olivia in Cote D'Ivoire. He's the guy that did that to her."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm guessing she's here. She is here to take care of him. There must have been something that forced her to go after him back then, and now she's after him again. But, I believe we have a bigger fish to fry here, Elliot." Taylor sighed standing up and laying his palms on his desk.

"Yeah, we do. Why did you say that Olivia's alleged pregnancy was none of my business? If she was pregnant, you know that the baby would have been mine." Elliot gritted out through clenched teeth.

Taylor pointed at Elliot, silently telling him to cool down before he began shouting. "I'm well aware of that, but William Lewis did not need to know that. If he knows that you were involved with Olivia, you become a bargaining chip. If we gave credit to the pregnancy which we don't know is true or not, that child would become a bargaining chip, and would be in the hands of a man who is the biggest sex trafficker in the world and has not been caught by a single government. We need to play this smart."

Elliot paused, not wanting to agree with the older man in front of him. "If Olivia was really pregnant, where would that child be now?"

Taylor huffed out a breath before closing his eyes. "Your guess is as good as mine."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Lewis straightened his jacket again as he exited the massive building where he met the infamous Taylor Worth. The guard on his right held the door open to his town car before allowing Lewis to climb in, shutting the door gracefully behind him. "That was a fucking colossal waste of time." He whispered as he grabbed his phone and started sending out messages. "Take me back to my hotel."

The car came to live before turning onto the busy streets of Washington. The afternoon traffic on top of the sudden intrusion on his meeting with Worth did nothing to help his further plans. After a few moments of furiously typing away on his phone, Lewis felt the familiar pressure in his left eye. He put his fingers to the scar, rubbing gently trying to soothe the pain that had haunted him for years. "Do you have my Advil up there, Shepard?"

"No, and I'm not Shepard." A voice said from the driver's seat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up before the person turned around. "Hello William."

"Olivia?" Lewis breathed before the privacy screen started rolling up. He could see her smile just before she lifted up her hand to put a mask on her face. "Shit!" She tossed a small device into the back that started filling the backseat with gas. He coughed several times, gasping for fresh air. He slammed his fingers down on the buttons to try and roll the windows down. He found they were locked along with the car doors. He leaned forward and tried to break the divider, only to find it wouldn't even crack under the power of his swing. His legs gave out as his body crumpled to the floor. It wasn't long before his whole world went black.

* * *

Olivia ran her hand through her hair while sitting in the chair placed in front of Lewis's hanging body. He was still out cold from the gas she had filled the car with. She could see the ends of his fingers turning a light shade of blue from the rope holding his wrists together and above his body. Getting sick of waiting for him to wake up, she picked up the metal bar at her feet and slammed it against the concrete floor. The echoing noise awoke Lewis along with any critters that were hiding in the abandoned building.

"Special fucking agent Olivia. Long time no see." Lewis said trying to get his arms comfortable. She smirked seeing the look of discomfort on his face. "I see you've become a little more experienced at your job."

"I also see that my last encounter with you is still giving you headaches." Olivia said tugging at the sleeves of her leather jacket. "I thought you would have gotten surgery to help with that."

Lewis rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that ran through his nerves at just the small action. "That surgery has a fifteen percent survival rate."

Olivia chuckled darkly, swinging the metal bar around beside her. "I don't see the problem." She saw him flinch when she gripped the bar with her hand firmly. "What's with the anxiety, Lewis?"

"You fucking know why." Lewis said kicking his legs to try and wrap his hands around the rope to ease some tension off of his shoulders. "What the hell do you want? If you were sent to kill me, you would've done it already."

"There is nothing I want more than to kill you, but I know the way you work. You never do your own dirty work, and you making a phone call is the way to get what I want." Olivia leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs over one another.

Lewis grinned. "You want me to call off my guy who is after your father." He saw the slight flicker in her eyes, making a laugh escape is throat. "Fat chance of that happening."

Olivia held up the bar and tapped it against the knee she had heard crack the last time she took out her anger on him. His smile vanished as his leg twitched. "You know I'll find your guy."

"Then, why do you need me?" Lewis asked. "I bet your hacker guy is here. You want me to call him so you can find him and kill him whether or not I send him after your father." His chuckle made Olivia break out in goosebumps. He was always good at reading anyone, her especially it seemed like. "He's not the only one I know of."

Olivia gripped the metal bar tighter. "What do you mean 'only one'?"

Lewis gave up on trying to get the rope loose around his wrists. "I know about Elliot Stabler. I know that you have a kid. I'd take any bet that he's the father of that child. Do you know what I'd do to that kid of yours? I could turn them into one of my workers... or, I could make them my personal slave. It all just depends on whether you had a son or daughter. And, I really do hope you had a daughter. I could only imagine the fun I'd have with her. We could've had that much fun if you had just cooperated all those years ago."

"Fun? That's an interesting way to put it. I had another idea in mind like trying to escape a psychopath. And, I'm not a mother, Lewis." Olivia said with a small smile. "As for Elliot Stabler, I became your murderer because he left me to join the CIA. He's nothing but lying son of a bitch I was dumb enough to fall in love with twenty years ago. He and my father both think I died in that car accident."

"Killing him would still hurt you." Lewis breathed before smiling. "Besides, I'm still alive."

Olivia smirked back at him. "As of right now." She stood up from her seat and held the bar in both of her hands.

Lewis just watched her. "I didn't think I would die this way."

"You won't." Olivia said tossing the metal bar to the floor. "This would be too merciful." She started walking away, putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

"So, you're just going to leave me here?" Lewis asked wide eyed.

Olivia held up his phone. "I could call the cops for you. I'm sure they would be happy to come help you out." She chuckled before hopping down off the loading dock. She got back into the town car, starting it up and heading back into the city. She grabbed her own phone and dialed the only number she knew without the help of Fin's hacking skills. "Hey, it's me." She said after the other end picked up after the third ring. "We have a situation. I need you to deliver them to the place we arranged. I don't care how you do it. I just need it down yesterday." Before she inhaled, her finger had already ended the call.

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

As the elevators opened, David walked out into the busy hallways of CIA headquarters with his two bickering nephews cursing at one another. "Hey, you two, knock it off before I ask one of these guards to pummel both of you." He rolled his shoulders before seeing Taylor walk his way with Elliot a stride behind him. "Taylor, I'm glad you could at least meet me at the elevator. The front door was too far for you?"

"Thank you for the dripping sarcasm as always, David." Taylor smiled before clapping his shoulder. "Who did you bring?"

"I was instructed to bring them here by a source of mine." David said smacking at one of the boy's hands as he went to give the other a wet willy. "I swear to God. I will ship you two to Africa." The two boys snickered, but obeyed. "Sorry about them. They're troublemakers: just like their mother."

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed together. "I thought you adopted these two."

"I did. I know their mother though." David said rolling his eyes before looking up to meet Elliot's gaze. "Stabler."

Elliot nodded in response. "David, always good to see you."

David grinned while nodding his head. "I wish I could say the same thing." He turned towards Taylor. "I need to talk to you," his eyes met Elliot's again, "alone."

"We can talk in my office." Taylor nodded.

"Great. Can we put the boys in the conference room off of your office? I don't want them too far away." David asked as he and the boys followed Taylor towards his office.

Elliot exhaled sharply as they turned around the corner. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures until he reached the security photo of Olivia running from him at the theater. Glancing back towards the direction Taylor and David left, his feet started taking him there as well.

* * *

"So, why does this source of yours want those two boys here?" Taylor asked pushing his jacket back and sitting down, leaning heavily on his elbows as they pressed onto the white paneling of his desk.

David nursed the fresh shot of brandy that had been poured for him. "Those two boys are in danger."

Taylor's widened slightly. "In danger? Of what? They're not even of driving age yet."

"They're not, but they could show us a thing or two behind the wheel." David muttered before setting his glass down. "This is a really complicated matter. Taylor, I can't even begin to tell you what is going on-"

Elliot nearly ripped off the hinges as he stormed into the room. "Those two boys are my kids, aren't they, David?"

"But, that about sums it up." David nodded before filling up his glass.

* * *

"What time did Mom say?" Chip asked as he looked down to the street below from the ceiling to floor windows.

Eric looked at his watch, tapping it three times to keep up with the seconds going by. "Right now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Chip's phone started ringing. "It's Mom." He said before taking the phone call and putting it on speaker. "Hey Ma, we're in the conference room."

"Okay," Olivia said looking up at the building behind the blacked out windows of her car. "I'm on the south side of the building by the book store. Can you see me?"

Eric looked down to the street below and nodded before Chip lifted the speaker to his mouth. "We've got you. We're coming down."

Olivia leaned back in her seat. "Text me if you can't get to the car." She pressed the end button before running a hand through her hair, listening the incessant bubble gum snapping coming from Fin in the passenger seat.

"They're going to be fine." Fin breathed adjusting the helmet on his lap.

"Elliot knows too much. I could be compromised right now, and I wouldn't see those boys until I get my hands on Lewis." Olivia breathed bringing her sunglasses down over her eyes. "So, I'll breathe easier when they get in the damn car."

* * *

"They are Elliot's kids! That means that those two are my grandsons?" Gibbs asked standing up from his desk.

"I figured that much was clear when he figured out they were his kids." David shrugged before standing up. "So, now that the cat is out of the bag. I guess I should tell you one other thing."

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is that?"

David straightened out his jacket, tugging at the sleeves. "Olivia is here to pick them up. My guess: she's already waiting outside, and they're not in the conference room."

Elliot sprinted to the conference room door before opening it. The two teenage boys were no where to be found, and there was no evidence that they had been there at all. "They're gone."

"You tell me where my daughter is right now, David!" Gibbs boomed, his face turning from red to a dangerous shade of blue. "Where is Olivia?"

"Now, that I do not know." David said before looking around the office, his eyes moving over every object in a matter of seconds. "She won't come in here. She wouldn't dare with you two in the building, and she wouldn't let the boys be out in the open for two long. She's probably down on the street."

Gibbs pointed towards his office door. "Elliot, go. I'll alert everyone not to let the boys leave." He watched Elliot run out the door as David started strolling that way as well. "If you move one more muscle, I will personally make sure that you suffer the more inhumane torture that anyone could ever experience, David!" He said picking up his phone.

David sighed turning on his heel and sitting down on the large leather sofa. "A little overdramatic, don't you think?"

 **Please review! Sorry guys about the long wait. I've been busy will school and focusing on my TV show. But, I am so thankful to all you loyal fans who come back to read no matter how long I've been MIA, and you don't hold it against me. You guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Chip and Eric ran through the doors to the courtyard right when the alarms starting sounding inside. Running across the street, they climbed into the black car before closing the door. "Where's Mom?" Chip asked.

"She's giving us a head start. Buckle up." Fin said before punching the gas to the car.

Both the boys grabbed onto her seatbelts, their bodies pushed into the cushions from the jolt of the car. Eric saw their mother step out after Elliot ran out of the building. "What is she doing? She's going to get herself killed."

Fin ran through the red light and hopped onto the ramp for the interstate. "Believe me. She's safer there than she is in this car."

* * *

Elliot ran out of the building to find the black car speeding away. "Fuck." He spat before grabbing his cell phone, ready to call for back up. He was about to scroll through his contacts when he heard the clicking of heels behind him.

"You won't need that." A voice said from behind him.

Every hair stood on end. How she managed to do that every time, he would never know. Slowly turning around, he saw her standing in front of the doors to CIA headquarters. Two guards stood behind her, pointing their guns at the back of her head. She had her sunglasses over her eyes, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

He motioned for the two behind her to lower their guns. "You lied."

"When did I lie?" Olivia asked.

"You never told me about those boys." Elliot stated pointing in the direction the black car went.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, aware of the two itchy trigger fingers behind her, waiting for one wrong move from her. "You never asked."

"I deserved to know." Elliot said stepping towards her.

Olivia smirked. "You deserve nothing from me. You got rid of me for this job. Those boys are mine and mine alone."

Elliot looked down at her. "I didn't know you were pregnant."

"You had your news first." Olivia stated. She saw Elliot's macho guy act drop like she had just shot him in the chest.

 _"Liv, are you home?" Elliot asked walking into the house. He could hear his own heartbeat as he tiptoed towards the kitchen, almost regretting coming home when he saw Olivia making dinner for the two of them._

 _"Hey baby! I'm so happy you're home. I have news." Olivia smiled brightly, clasping her hands together._

 _Elliot cleared his throat, his chest weighing heavily on his lungs. "So do I. I should probably go first."_

 _Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong, El?"_

 _"I have something to tell you," Elliot said. "And, you won't like it."_

Elliot clenched his jaw, trying to breathe through his nose to relax it. "You found out you were pregnant the day I got the CIA job." He grabbed both of her arms tightly, surprised at her lack of defense. "You should have told me."

"You made your choice. If you didn't want me, you didn't want my boys." Olivia breathed.

"I wanted you. I wanted to marry you." Elliot said, tears pricking his eyes. "I would've put you in danger."

Olivia ripped her arms out of his grip. "No, you chose your career. I think I've shown you that I can handle danger."

"I only accepted the job because we didn't know if your father would wake up." Elliot gritted out. "I loved you, Liv. You have to believe me. I couldn't have faked my love for you. We were great together. Better than great. I know you felt it too. The way we were together... I know you felt that."

Olivia closed her eyes feeling his breath on her face. "That doesn't matter now."

Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." He lifted up her sunglasses, setting them down on top of her head. "I dare you."

"Liv?" They both turned to find Taylor standing with nothing but utter shock written on his face. "It's really you."

Olivia let go of Elliot's hand and turned to the man who thought she had been dead for over a decade. "Hi Daddy."

* * *

Olivia walked into her father's office, being followed closely by Elliot. She stopped when she saw the large whiteboard covered in photos of Lewis. Her eyes scanned every photo until she reached the one of herself, beaten and bloody in Cote de Ivoire. "Why are you guys after him?"

"He's the biggest sex trafficker in the world, and he wants US territory next." Taylor stated. "How do you know him?"

"I met him years ago," Olivia said still looking over the photos. "He's trying to kill you."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What?"

Olivia stepped closer to the whiteboard, picking at various photos. "You said it yourself. He's trying to get US territory. Who stands in his way?"

The door opened to reveal a younger woman with square glasses. "Sir, you have a meeting next door that was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago."

"Reschedule it." Taylor demanded going behind his desk.

"We've already done that three times. Another time will only upset them further." The woman said glancing at Olivia and Elliot. "Olivia." She nodded.

"Alex." Olivia nodded back, smirking at the uncomfortable stance the blonde was taking. "Go ahead, Daddy. I'll be here. I'm sure Elliot will keep me entertained."

Taylor sighed but nodded his head. "Alright, thank you, Alex." He left the room to enter the conference room off of his office.

Elliot turned to Olivia when the door closed, watching her memorize every photo. "What happened in Africa?"

"That was fourteen years ago." Olivia stated.

"You died fifteen years ago." Elliot breathed. "I believe you still owe me an answer."

Olivia shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. No matter what my answer is. You won't like it. It won't change anything. At the end of the day, we'll both be killers who used to be lovers. The only difference is that you have to answer to a psychologist every time you fire your gun."

"You're scared." Elliot breathed.

Olivia chuckled. "I gave birth to twin boys by myself and joined an organization to kill people. I've been up against Lewis. Telling you what my feelings towards you are does not frighten me in the slightest." She plucked the photo of herself off of the whiteboard. "This has nothing to do with getting Lewis."

Elliot tried to take the photo from her. "It's possible evidence to another one of his crimes. I've read his file."

"And, I've faced his crimes." Olivia stated glaring up at Elliot, slipping the photo into the shredder beside her father's desk. "That crime is out of your jurisdiction."

"What about the statute of limitations?" Elliot asked.

"That crimes didn't happen." Olivia said before pushing past him, leaving him to stare at the evidence they had against Lewis.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Olivia ripped her arm from Elliot's when they walked into his office. It was small, smaller than a cubicle, and the blinds were closed. Only the small gaps between strands let the sunlight pour through onto dark blue carpet. "It's not as big as your father's, but I can keep my eye on you in here." He huffed before walking around his desk.

"I've been trapped in smaller places." Olivia retorted before looking around at the bare walls and the dying plant in the corner. "I can't believe you left me for this."

Elliot glanced at her before returning his attention to his computer, seeing her eyes wandering other places. "If I could change it, I would. Just sit down, please. You're making me nervous."

Olivia smirked. "My standing has nothing to do with that, Stabler. You were nervous that whole first night we met." She picked up a frame off of his desk, losing all signs of amusement when she saw it was a picture of her and Elliot at their shared house in Queens, before the shit hit the fan with his promotion. "Why do you have this?"

"Believe what you may, but, despite my leaving, I didn't want to forget about you, even as much as I tried to." Elliot sighed before taking the frame from her and putting it face down on his desk. "I was in love with a ghost. Who knew that you were still out there being a ghost to other people as well? Angel of death."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "If you intended that to be an insult, it's not working." She sat down in the chair opposite him, letting her arms rest on the leather armrests. "What did you do when I died?"

Elliot looked up at her, biting the inside of his cheek. "I had a friend of mine give me a copy of the ME report. I nearly lost my job. I slept next to your headstone for a week before I could even get up the courage to go pack my things up from our house." He tapped his phone a few times before the last voicemail that Olivia had left him played from fifteen years ago. "I may have left you, but I left you because I loved you too much to see you get hurt."

"You still left me alone and pregnant." Olivia huffed.

Elliot stood up and grabbed her arms, lifting her out of the chair. "I wouldn't have left if you would've told me." He left go of her arms, slamming his hand against the wall behind her, caging her in. "That's all I wanted. You and a family of our own. I only took the job because the other person after the job would've turned this place into his own personal business operation. I didn't want the job. I had to take it."

"You're fucking lying." Olivia spat.

"I may be a lot of things, Liv. But, you know I'm not a liar." Elliot stated. "Yes, I know I left you. I know I left a life that should've been ours and two boys that shouldn't have to grow up with parents like us. I know that this job was not worth giving up you and everything that we could've been. I can't change what I did and neither can you. But, we both know that I have never lied to you, and I never would."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "You just leave. That's all you ever did."

Elliot pursed his lips together. "How can you be so infuriating? I haven't seen you or heard from you in fifteen years, and it makes me happy that you're alive, but when you talk like that it just makes me wanna-"

"Wanna what? Whatever you want to do just do it already. I'm a big girl, Stab-" Her words were cut short when his lips pressed against hers, almost trying to devour her. She felt her stomach drop before her arms wrapped around him.

Elliot grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist before pinning her against the wall. He was grabbing at any piece of flesh he could find on her, lost in the memories and the current moans she was releasing into his mouth. He pushed back her hair, pulling back slightly to take in her flushed face. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you come out of the supply closet."

Olivia pushed on his chest, letting her legs drop to the floor. "Let go of me." Before he could get a word in edgewise, she fled the small office.

* * *

Taylor pulled Olivia to his chest, burying his nose into her hair. "I still can't believe that you're alive. I went to your funeral. I went to your grave." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Why?"

"It was a lot of things. You were in a coma that the doctors thought you wouldn't come out of. Elliot had just left me. I was on my own, pregnant with twins, and no way of getting money in order to take on that responsibility." Olivia explained, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I needed an out, and I got one. I never thought that you would wake up a few days after my 'death'."

Taylor kissed her forehead. "I wanted to die the moment I woke up. Elliot was there. He looked like he had been to hell and back. He was the one who told me that you had died." He stroked her hair. "I never thought that you would end up like this."

Olivia shook her head. "This isn't your fault, Daddy. I made my own choices based on my circumstances." She smiled when he rolled his eyes at her. "I really did. I wouldn't change anything. My boys are safe and healthy and smart. I have a job that takes me all over the world. I'm capable of doing a lot more than I was fifteen years ago."

"But, is it really what you wanted? If Elliot hadn't taken that job. If I had woken up a few days earlier." Taylor trailed off. "Is this still the life you would want over what you could've had?"

Olivia put a hand to her stomach, remembering the moment Elliot told her about his job. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Taylor retorted. "We can make it happen, Liv. We can change."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "I'm dead to the world. My only identity remains with the agency I work for. I'm disposable. There isn't a way to go back." She turned to the white board filled with Lewis's pictures. "I'm only a pawn in this game."

Taylor grabbed her hand. "I can do whatever it takes to get you out."

"The only way I can get out is to disappear." Olivia sighed. "That means never contacting any of you, including my boys. My life may lack a regular human relationship, but I at least have my boys." She squeezed Taylor's hand. "Looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life is something I don't want to do."

"I don't want to live the rest of mine not seeing you." Taylor replied. "You are my daughter. I am not letting you disappear from the face of the Earth again."

Olivia sucked in a breath, hoping to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

 **Please review! Love you guys! Thank you for being patient. College and writing my TV shows and work keeps me pretty busy.**


End file.
